Immortal death
by JakuraAngel
Summary: AU. One mistake changes the destiny, making their lives harder when it was supposed to become easier. You should have listened - Never mess with the fate. Vampire fanfic and Dark themes. Rated M for purpose.
1. Prologue: Destiny changes

IMMORTAL DEATH

PROLOGUE

- Destiny changes -

It was sunny day in Los Angeles California - no signs of clouds in the sky. It was already end of April. Playful screams and laughter filled the park and if you listened carefully, you could hear birds singing - an ideal day for mother and daughter to go park to have fun. When mom has to work long days in hospital and doesn't have much free time, every opportunity to be with her baby girl she will try and make the time as memorable as possible and this is one of those days. Enjoying her daughter's company and happiness was her plan for this day.

Unfortunately, the fate had other plans…

4-year-old rosette Sakura Haruno was holding her mom's arm as they walked towards the park to meet their friends. The little girl was wearing light green cardigan and white top under it. Black capri's and white sneakers. Her hair was just above her shoulders, only little touching them. Her hair waved in the air as wind blow through it.

"Saki, honey." Her mother caught the pinkette's attention and she turned her head towards her mom as they continued to walk forward.

"You should have taken your hat with you. The sun shine's so bright today you might get sunstroke and I don't want you to get hurt." her mom smiled to her little girl.

"But I didn't want to, last time I had it, it was always on my way and I almost lost it." The rosette pouted for her mom lowering her head and looking at the ground. Her mom sighed.

Sakura Haruno was a copy of her mom. Her mmom too had the same pink hair as her daughter but her eyes aren't as light as her daughter's. They are darker and they don't shine as much as her daughter's innocent one's.

Sayuri Haruno is a beautiful woman. She is only 33 years old and not even married. She got pregnant with her daughter Sakura when she was only 25 and was in her friend party - so it was only one-night thing with some stranger but she loves her daughter to no end. To be honest the guy doesn't even know he has a daughter.

"Try stay in shadows." Sayuri tightened her hold on Sakura's hand. She only nodded as an answer.

"Oh! I want to give you something." Her mom stopped and started to take something out of her pocket. Sakura looked her mom curiously biting her lip. Last time she got something from her mom was at her birthday month ago. As something silver came to her view from her mom's pocket Sakura couldn't wait to see it.

"Here." She opened her hand to show silver bracelet whit white blossom carvings around it. "I know your birthday was last month, but I saw this in the window of one shop and thought this would fit for you perfectly." Sakura looked the bracelet for a while in awe.

Sakura hesitantly took it from her mom's arm and placed it around her wrist.

"It looks gorgeous." Sayuri replied.

For a while, Sakura kept eyeing the bracelet to memorize every detail in it. She hasn't ever seen anything so beautiful as it was. She placed it in her right arm and gave a big smile to her mom.

"Thanks mom." She hugged her mom who hugged her back.

* * *

All kids were playing either in the sandbox or climbing in the jungel gym. And of course like always there's these kids who run around and yell like there's no tomorrow. But that's the only way to get the excess energy out of them by making them run. Easy as that.

"Forehead, I want that bucket." Blue eyed blond pointed her friend's bright red bucket.

"Get you self own, Pig. This is mine." Sakura said back to her friend as they sat in the sandbox making sand cakes.

"You're annoying." The blond called and crossed her hands with pout on her face.

"And you're spoiled." The pinkette mumbled under her breath as she put sand in her red bucket with her green shovel.

The two girls continued to play with the sand as their mom' were talking with each other and few other parents. The time passed quickly as the parents changed their news and without anyone noticing it was getting noon.

"Ino! Ino!" Ino's mom yelled for her daughter who was now swinging on a swing smiling happily.

"What?" The said girl yelled back as she took more speed for her swing.

"We're leaving. Dad called and he is coming to get us in 5 minutes, so come here we still need to walk to the parking lot." She explained and Ino stopped her swing and jumped happily towards her mom. As she arrived next to her mom, Sakura's mom started to look for her daughter.

"Sayuri, what's wrong?" Ino's mom asked as she took her daughter's hand looking at the frantic parent.

Sayuri turned her back to her friend to see better if her child had went somewhere behind her, but she still couldn't see her.

"Where's Sakura?" Panic started to rise in her chest because she didn't see her pink haired child anywhere. "Ino have you seen Sakura?" Ino's mom asked her daughter who looked at her friend's mother.

"I haven't seen her." Ino said innocently shrugging her shoulders. Missing child had also an effect on Ino's mother whose grip on her girl's hand tightened.

"But she was right here." Ino's mom too started to look for the pinkette.

* * *

"Where's your mother?" The old man smiled for the little girl in front of her.

She raised her hand to point the direction of the playground. She could see her mom standing next to Ino's mother and Ino - and their their worried faces. Sakura and the man were standing behind a tree, under its shadow so no one could see them. "Oh.. She looks worried." He smiled and kneeled down to her height.

The pinkette didn't answer and looked down. The man was definitely scaring her. He has grey short and thin hair and stubble. His brown t-shirt was few sizes too big hand his black sweatpants almost fell from him but he time to time pulled them up.

Sakura couldn't say what his age would be but who girl in her age could. She only thought there were babies, kids like her and little older kids and then there was her mom and old people like her grandmother. But she could still place him between the old people and her mom.

"Would you like to go eat ice-cream with me?" The man asked putting his hand on the girls shoulder pulling her closer to him but she shook her head as for no.

"Come on. Cute girl like you always wants ice-cream." He put his fingers under her chin to make her look in his eyes. She still shook her head.

The man lowered his head for disappointment but stood up and sighed loudly. "I wish we could have done this the easier way but I guess the hard way goes too."

Sakura didn't have any idea what the man was talking about. All she knew was that she wanted to go to her mom.

The man grabbed her and forcefully and begin to lead her out of the park. Sakura struggled a little, trying to get his hand off her. No man has ever treated her like this. Usually they think she's cute and tries to make her giggle.

"Stop struggling!" The man snapped at her scaring her more. They stopped walking and the man looked at the little girl who was shaking in fear.

The man kneeled again in front of her and his face was inches away from hers. "If you act like a nice little girl that I want you to and do as I say nothing will happen to you." He smiled at the girl.

Sakura begin to yell, "Mo-" but the guy covered her mouth quickly.

"If you're a good girl you will meet your mother later." He whispered in her ear and looking around him if he had attracted attention to them, but for his luck no.

Tears started to fall on her cheeks and she just nodded for an answer.

"Good." He just replied and took her hand again, rose from her position and continued to walk.

The little girl was terrified. First this man waved for her to come to him and now he is taking her away from her mother. She had to bite her lip so she wouldn't start cry. This wasn't like she had imagined her day with mom.

After walking few minutes Sakura turns her head to look behind her wanting to see her mom but she couldn't see her. They were already far away from the playground but you still could see the climbing frame's top.

"Is she your daughter?" Husky voice interrupted the man and he stopped suddenly making Sakura bump on his back.

"None of your business." The man said.

Sakura looked from behind the man to see who the new guy is. He was tall and his clothes were all black matching his pale skin and raven hair. Sakura didn't want to look at his face because her mom had said to her not to stare other people.

"I asked you a simple question." The new guy insisted.

"Yes." His answer came fast.

As Sakura held his hand, she could fell his hand coming sweaty and slippery. She slipped her hand from his and he turned to look at her.

"Take daddy's hand, honey." He begin to panic under the guy's gaze.

Sakura shook her head and backed away, "You're not my dad!" She yelled at him.

He tried to grab her hand but was stopped when the other guy grabbed his hand and pulled him next to his ear. The man tried to struggle against his grip but failed. "You're going to leave now without the girl and you'll never come back here." The young man growled in his ear sending shivers down his back.

The man didn't want to look weak so he said back, "What if I don't obey you?".

His grip tightened around his hand making him whimper. "I'm gonna kill you." He replied to the older guy making him stop breathing from fear.

Few minutes passed in that same position they were until he simply let go of his hand and he fell on his butt on the ground. Their eyes locked for a minute and the guy on the ground stumbled up mumbling none understandable words from his mouth, keeping his eyes locked with the young man before him and begin to back away slowly. When he got about ten feet away he turned around and ran full speed away from the scene. The young man kept his eyes locked on his back until he couldn't see him anymore. Eventually he turned his eyes on the frightened little girl behind him and kneeled to her height. She was holding her cries as the young man smiled at her, "You're okay." he appeased her.

One tear fell on her red cheek.

"Don't cry." He swept the tear from her cheek.

"I wanna go to my mom." She said under her sobs.

He inched closer to her placing his hand to her sides and picking her to his arms. He placed her on his left arm and hip and begun to walk back towards the playground.

He noticed something on her wrist and picked her right arm from his shoulder to look at it. It was a silver bracelet which he had never seen her wear. He furrowed his brows and lifted his gaze to the little girls face who looked back at him with wet cheeks.

"Where did you get this?" He asked her.

"My mom." She said quietly but he still heard her.

Sakura whipped her wet cheeks with the palm of her hand. This stranger's presence was weirdly reassuring and her body relaxed against his shoulder. This move made the guy smile inwardly.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a little girl with pink hair?" Sakura could hear her mother's frantic voice and see how the people shook their heads for her.

They approached the hysteric mother in silence.

"Looking for this." The guy replied as they were only few meters away from Sakura's mother. Sayuri whipped her head towards the pair and she began to cry.

Her little girl was safe. She extended her arms to take her child from the man and her daughter extended her arms too. As she got the child in her arms she embraced her.

"I was so worried." She whispered to her hair.

Sayuri looked up the man who brought her daughter, "Where did you find her?" She wanted to know where her child had been.

"Not far." He simply replied shrugging his shoulders and pocketing his hands.

"Thank you so much!" She said to the man who just nodded as response and turned to leave.

Sayuri couldn't just let the man leave without paying for him his help, "Wait!". He stopped and turned to face the pink haired woman who held her daughter his face emotionless.

He didn't reply anything just looked at her.

Sayuri wasn't sure what to say to him but she still needed to pay for him, "I want to repay you." She just said.

"That something you can give me, I can't have yet." He said with his stoic voice and continued his way out of the park.

"What the.." She went speechless. She has never ever heard anyone say something like that to her or anyone else. **What a weird guy**, she thought to herself.

"Mom, I want to go home." Sayuri turned her attention to the girl in her arms who now looked at her.

"Of course. Let's go tell Ino and her mother you're safe. They're probably still looking for you." She settled her in front of her on the ground and whipped Sakura's hair out of her face with smile.

Sakura and her mother walked through Los Angeles streets, hand in hand towards their home.

"I'm so glad that man brought you to me. I was so worried that I almost called police." Sayuri sighed to herself and looked at her daughter who happily hummed some tune she made up.

* * *

They walked in silence after that. Sayuri promised to herself she will never let her daughter out of her sight except when she has to go to work and take her to her mom but she'll make sure her mom doesn't let her either. It would kill her if she loses her daughter.

Unintentionally she tightened her hold on Sakura's hand, which made the little girl look at her mother confused. Her mom has never panic the way she did today and that made her little sad to know she caused it. She has never made her mom upset.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sakura wanted to make her mom feel happy.

Sayuri looked back at the little girl, "Of course I am."

They stopped at lights waiting for the lights to change. They usually don't use these light because the traffic is congested at this time of the day, but Sayuri wanted to get home as fast as possible. Often they walk more quiet streets for their safety.

The lights changed and the mother and daughter begin to walk forward with other people. There were people coming towards them and walking the same direction they were. You could say it was pretty chaotic. You had to parry other people and try to walk at their pace. For a little girl this isn't the best place to be.

Holding her mom's arm Sakura almost had to run as she tried to keep after her mom. Automatically when she tried to keep the pace up her arm swung and she felt something fell from her right arm. She quickly turned her head to look what it was. It was her bracelet. Her eyes widened from shock as some businessman kicked it more away from her.

Her mom was holding her hand but wanting to get her bracelet back she slipped her arm away from her mom not caring her mom and headed back to get her silver bracelet. Only thing in her mind was to get her bracelet back.

She ran past other people who mumbled something like "Annoying" or "Watch it!" when she slowed them down and stumbled on their leg. Her balance faltered few times, but soon she got away from the crowd standing alone in front of her bracelet.

Kneeling down to pick it up, she took it in her hands and sighed deeply, feeling relieved having her new treasure in her hands. She got up and turned back to go to her mom who yelled, "Sakura!".

* * *

**A/N**

**This was the first chapter and I promise the next chapter will come next month.**

**And as you can see this wasn't the first chapter this was kind of like filler for you to know what happened in the past. And of course the things that happened in this chapter will effect in the later chapters.**

**And also about the name 'Immortal death' I wanted to have a name that somehow had connection to vampires. So the 'immortal' part comes from vampires being immortal, well at least in this fanfic, and the 'death' part because vampire's are kind of like dead people walking around. And so you know these are my opinions and you have your's.**

**I also tried to make this fanfic better than my first one but you're the judges if this is better than the first one.**

**I have nothing more to say except REVIEW! This is my new fanfic and your opinion means a lot to me. So don't be, I guess it's ghost reader or something like that and review! **

**I had really blast as I wrote this. I listened G-dragon's newest song 'One of a kind' at the same time. Gotta say that the song is awesome, so if you have a chance, go and listen to it and especially if you're into K-pop.**

**This fanfic will be without P.O.V's so that is different from my first fanfic 'Strugglin' my life' which name I changed from 'Life ain't always easy'.**


	2. Chapter 1: Consequences

IMMORTAL DEATH

CHAPTER 1

- Consequences -

"You should have listened to me." Old man smirked at the younger man and sat down on the love chair making himself comfortable.

The younger man didn't turn around and just kept looking at the fire in the fireplace. Only light that was in the room came from the fireplace as the fire danced on his face creating different kind of shadows. The already dark room filled with the sound of the flames burning.

Older man took a bottle in his hands and poured some red wine in his glass as he was still sitting. Filling his glass half way up and placed the bottle back on the little bucket filled with ice on the table. He picked the wine glass up and placed it under his nose to smell the liquid, "Never mess with destiny." He said and sipped some of the red wine making no sound.

Yet again, he did not answer but turned around to face the other man.

The older man rose his wine glass pointing it for the younger one, "Do you want some?", but he shook his head and took few steps closer the man.

"You should. It controls your hunger for blood." He placed it back on his lips taking another sip and kept his eyes on the man. But he didn't answer him.

Sigh escaped his lips as he gazed the younger man and his expression - so depressed. Like he was when he found him. Who would not be if you came home and your whole family was murdered cold blood. No one survived except him. The attacker was still in the house as the young man arrived there and attacked him but decided to keep him alive only by his looks. Apparently he was too 'beautiful' to be killed and deserved to live forever, as the attacker said. When the older man found him, he was laying in his living room in his parents blood, and was going through excruciating pain as the vampire venom ran thought his veins and changed him into what he is now.

He remembers when he carried the man in pain to his house - where no one would find and kill him thinking he was possessed or a witch. The next few days passed him groaning and screaming in pain, in the cellar. All his wounds that the attacker made healed but left scars all around his body.

"I didn't think the consequences would be this bad, I thought it would be less bad and not like this." The raven-haired man said not looking at the man on the love chair.

"Like I said you shouldn't have messed with someone's destiny." grey haired man replied as he gulped down all the wine in his glass.

He still kept his eyes on the ground and crossed his arm over his masculine chest from his pockets, "I just couldn't stand the thought of her being captivate for the next 5 years - being raped and hurt."

"And because you decided to stop the man from taking her, now she's in intensive care unit covered in all kind of tube's and drip hoses." Older man continued, "Not to forget the coma… And the unstable vertebra."

"Don't remind me." Onyx eyes met greyish black.

The younger man didn't want to talk about this subject and turned around again to look at the fireplace. Furrowing his brows together, he begun to think and lifted his fingers to his chin.

A pregnant silent passed, "If you're lucky she'll survive and you might get your 'happy ending', but if not-"

"Stop!" He lost his temper and stormed out of the room opening the door and slamming it shut after him with a slam.

The grey haired man looked at the door for a while until he relaxed back in his chair.

"Youth."

* * *

**A/N**

**This chapter is really really short I know but I didn't want to but too much in this chapter so I had to cut it here.  
And of course the next chapter will be longer so wait for it.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS**

_**ChErRyBlOsSoM274**_

_**Strawberrys000**_


	3. Chapter 2: Going on a vacation

IMMORTAL DEATH

CHAPTER 2

- Going on a vacation -

* * *

Black heels made clicking sound as they hit the marble stairs. Woman in black dress walked down them and turned left as she stepped the last step. She begin to walk towards large double doors which were ceiling height down in the end of the hallway. Few feet away from the door's she fixed the hem of her dress to look perfect by straightening it. Taking a deep breath, she walked next to the door and pushed them open.

The doors were medal and heavy making her use most of her strength to open it.

Leaving the door open slightly she walked in the room that was slightly dim. Placing her hair behind her ear she was begin to show nervousness.

Every time she goes to meet him, she gets nervous like a little girl who sees her crush. Even though she has seen him almost every week for the past 250 years, her habit hasn't changed at all.

She stopped as she came next to a huge wooden table with black leather chair behind it. The leather chairs back was towards the girl and you could see a black haired male sitting in the chair looking at the news.

"What took you so long?" Stoic voice asked the girl not looking at her but keeping his eyes on the TV news.

She shifted her weight on her other leg and crossed her arms, "You know how slow he can be, especially when it's about giving information and me being the one getting it." She started calmly.

"Hn. I don't care how slow he is. Your job is to get the information and fast." He snapped back at her.

"Little respect. I am older than you and can kill you at any time." She threatened him but without her even reacting fast enough the man was in front of her looking straight in her eyes. He was a head taller and towered over her.

She flinched and stepped away only making him step forward.

His face didn't show any emotion as he kept looking in her red eyes, "Karin, don't ever threat me again or I'm going to kill you." He breathed in Karin's face making the red head want to run away. They were so close to each other you could feel the tension in the air.

Then he just turned around and walked back to his seat in front of the TV.

She just stood there looking at him. She was getting more and more annoyed, and her anger building up. Biting her lip first, "I changed you! Without me you wouldn't be what you are right now!" She suddenly snapped, fisting her fingers.

"I thought we could be together forever if I changed you! But you're still that same cold bastard then the first day I met you those years ago!" She continued to yell, but the raven-haired man didn't react and just kept his eyes on the TV. "And if I hadn't changed you, you would be dead right now, buried 6 feet under, like your whole family."

After that, it was silence.

"Maybe you should have saved my brother and not me." He stated calmly. Like he didn't even care about her outburst.

"I don't want your brother. I want you. Your brother is dead and buried. He's dead." **Not..** Her brows were together as she was holding back a new burst and tried to control her feelings not to reveal anything that might affect his opinion towards her.

The younger vampire sighed getting frustrated, "Well. I'm still not, after 299 years, interested in you so drop it."

She didn't move, she just breathed in and out taking control of her temper. "Fine." Karin then mumbled and silence came over them again.

"Now, tell me what I want to hear." He turned the TV off with a controller.

Karin took a deep breath and took her secretary voice in use, "He found out that there are people who can see the future but the predictions are not always 100% sure. The future can change if outsider decides to involve and the prediction might change drastically as result."

"So basically they can't see your future but what it might be?" He asked sitting up from his position on the chair.

"Yes." She nodded and looked down when the young man looked again at her but this time he looked like he was thinking and didn't have the animalistic glare in his eyes.

"Are these people vampires or something else?" He continued to ask and walking next to his wooden table, closer the woman.

"Who?" She looked confused.

He sighed in annoyance, "The people who can see the future."

"Uh, no. They're humans." She answered fast.

"Pathetic humans. They are not worth of anything just useless toys to play with." He said quietly smirking and partly sat and leaned on the table behind him.

"But they're hard find. The oracles I mean." She said getting restless under the young man's gaze.

He huffed which sounded a little laugh but it would be weird if him of all people would laugh so she just let it pass and looked him standing straight from his previous position and begin to head towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" She asked and turned to look his back as he continued to walk. He didn't respond and kept on walking.

"Sasuke!" She yelled getting frustrated at him and he just walked out of the door hands in his pockets, leaving calm silence in the room after him.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked pissed, "Annoying man!", yelled again her gaze never leaving the door where he had left.

* * *

Wooden door opened and pink haired woman peeked behind it. Smiling at her daughter who was sitting on her bed headphones in her ears she greeted her, "Hey honey!".

"Hey mom." She answered quickly not taking her nose off the so interesting book, which she has been reading for the past few days.

Her mom walked next to her bed and kept her hands behind her back. She just stood there smiling.

The pink haired beauty sighed deep realizing her mom was not leaving before getting her attention and she just didn't want to stop reading but what can you do in situations like these.

"What?" She asked finally taking her gaze from the page and giving slight glare to her mom.

"I was thinking." Her mom begin. She was happy that her daughter gave her some attention but she still could be more joyful and not so grumpy. Not to mention her glare that probably should be angry face but looks more like a cute pout.

"That's a surprise." The pinky said sarcastically getting a warning look from her mom.

"Really funny. Well, back to the topic. What would you say if we went on a vacation?" Her smile reached almost to her ears as she waited her daughters answer.

The pinkette's face didn't even flinch. "Why?" She lifted her one delicate brow.

"I just thought that it could be fun." The elder woman said still smiling.

"For my opinion, I couldn't care less. My life is already a big vacation." The pinky turned her eyes back to the book.

"Oh come on. We could go to Australia or somewhere in Europe." The pink haired adult explained trying to get the younger one excited.

"Why don't you go **alone**." The teenager emphasized the word 'alone'. "You don't need me there to put sun cream on your back or looking after you when you have been drinking too much or watching you flirt with older men." The teen gave a quick glance to her mother who was pouting now.

"But it's no fun going alone. I want you to go with me." The adult begin to whine. Walking closer to her daughter's bed she begun to shook her shoulder. "Come on honey!" She continued to disturb her reading.

"What about my doctor's appointment?"

"We can always postpone it." She said as she took few steps back from the beauty.

The young girl was silent for few seconds thinking should she go or not. There were always dangers in trips to abroad but she could get out of her neighborhood's watching eyes for few days at least and few weeks if she was really lucky.

"Pretty please."

"Mom, stop begging you look like an idiot."

"I'm your mother that's my job to make myself look like an idiot." She stated.

"Well if that's your 'job' then you're doing one hell of a good job." The pinkette mumbled and turned her head back to her book.

"Thank you!"

"But seriously Sakura. I want you to go with me, you wanted it or not." Sakura's mom's voice was now dangerously low.

"Fine! I'll go with you." Sakura threw her hands in the air and got up from the bed.

"Yes! I knew it." The elder woman beamed happily until she was roughly turned around. "What are you doing?" She asked as her daughter begun to push her out of the room. Without being any gentle Sakura shoved her mom out of the room making her almost fall on her face.

Looking from the door to her mom, "I'll go with you but I want to continue my reading." And she closed her door leaving her dumbfounded mom in the hallway.

* * *

"Ain't this fun!"

"Mom, stop screaming like a teenager." Sakura grumbled to her mom as she fixed her position in the sunbed.

Sun was shining from a clear blue sky. The two, mother and daughter were sitting under a huge umbrella as it created a shadow over them.

"I have to be the teenager here because you are not the one doing it."

"Well, Sayuri 'my daughter' would you stop screaming because me your mother is trying to relax." Sakura stated sarcastically as she imitate her mom as if she was the older one.

Sayuri erupted into laughter clutching her stomach.

"It was not that funny." Sakura grumbled again.

"What do we have here?" Voice erupted behind the two women.

Sayuri sat up from her laid position to look who had arrived and took her sunglasses off. And what she saw was something not that bad. But Sakura was not interested in and just laid there.

"You two must be sisters or something?" Another voice.

"Hey." Sayuri begin to flirt with the two new arrivals.

The other one took her hand and kissed it as a gentleman.

Annoyed voice stopped the two flirting, "Would you two please go somewhere else to lick each other." Sakura sighed.

"Hmph. Sorry that's my daughter who knows how to ruin a day." The elder woman said to the two young toned men before him. The two of them relented into laughter, "No problem at all." They smiled, "But could we at least buy a drink for such a beautiful woman like you." Other guy pointed at the bar.

"Of course!" Sayuri said happily and stood up next to the boys who now got a good look at the elder woman's not so bad body.

"I'll be back honey. Don't go anywhere." She said to her daughter who wasn't even interested where was going and just held her thumb up as I 'yes' and the three left.

Few minutes passed as Sakura was laying under the umbrella she was starting to doze off with the sound of waves of the sea filling her ears. More minutes passed and there was still no signs of her mother, but Sakura didn't care and continued to doze off like there was nothing wrong.

Footsteps begin to come closer to the sleeping pinkette. Next to Sakura the person didn't continue his going but sat on Sakura's mom Sayuri's sunbed. Sunbed making a creaking sound as the person sat on it Sakura begin to stir.

Her eyes was still closed but she came aware of her surroundings, "Mom?" She mumbled.

"No", man's voice answered and it made Sakura open her eyes immediately to look to her right.

"Something better." The man continued.

* * *

**A/N**

**This chapter is late I know but I was so buzy that I didn't have time to do this.**

**And I know this is getting a bit confusing but everything will be revealed soon so until that you just need to wait.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Strawberrys000**

**crazymel2008  
**

**offtherockers12**

**And one anonymous reviewer.**


	4. Chapter 3: What happened

IMMORTAL DEATH

CHAPTER 3

- What happened -

Sakura took her sunglasses off to see better the new comer who disturbingly reminded her of someone. Unfortunately she just couldn't put her finger on it who he was and where she had seen him before. It's really frustrating feeling when you think you know someone but you just can't remember. It's like when you're looking for something and you can't find it and you get annoyed and frustrated and eventually you just give up. But after a while someone else find's it for you.

The man was looking at her amused as she tried to put the puzzle pieces together in her head but failing terribly. It was so like her to try to figure out everything. "I assume you don't remember me," He said coolly with his masculine voice to the still thinking girl and breaking her trail of thoughts.

It took her while to realize that the man was waiting for her answer and she just quickly answered, "N-no, I don't." She stuttered quickly.

He stretched his hand towards her making her look at him confused but then understanding what he is doing she too stretched her arm in to his bigger and manly hands. As their hands touched, Sakura wanted to pull her hand back. He was so cold, like there weren't any blood in his system to keep him warm like she has. But taking her hand back was out of the question because his hand grabbed her hand firmly, keeping it in place.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi." He said and begun to shake her hand. "And I know that you're Sakura." He continued. Continuing the hand shaking, Sakura could feel his hand getting warmer because her hand radiated her warmness into his cold, pale fingers.

Sakura was getting more and more confused. How can he know her when she doesn't him. "How do you know me? We've never met before, if I'm correct."

"Actually, we have. You just don't remember it yet but you will." He gave her a stunning smile.

Now he's flirting with her, "Well, I was just about to go look for my mom so I have to go." Sakura said and hastily got up from her position on the sun chair only to make the male look at her saddened.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you." He quickly said when Sakura turned away from him starting to make her leave but his words made Sakura turn herself back towards the still sitting man who was now getting up to confront her.

Sakura just wants to go look for her mom, but apparently it's not going to be that easy when there's a guy pleading for your company. To be honest, going look for her mom is just an excuse to get rid of the young male, so she sighed deep, "I want to go look for my mom, so please let me go and leave me alone," and crossed her arms trying to look serious which she managed pretty darn well.

The male sighed deep, "She's okay. She's still with the two younger men at the bar." He answered coolly taking few steps closer the wary girl.

He could hear he heart pound, from the nervousness, in her chest and her blood to run through her veins causing her smell to get stronger. As an opposite reaction, Itachi's vampire instincts kicked in. The feeling of his fangs growing for his need for blood caused him to clear his throat as he placed his fist before his mouth and turning his head to side in a hope of catching some other smell than the sweet fragrance of the girl before him. He couldn't get rid of the thought of biting her and tasting her life blood until the said girl cut his thoughts-

"How do you know about the two guys?" This Itachi guy is getting more and more creepy was the thought running in her mind as she watched his movements.

He gave a little chuckle. Of course he had the perfect excuse to make him look innocent and not some creepy young man who stalked young women to keep them safe, "I was sitting there," He points to his left a place under a pavilion. "To my surprise I recognized you and your mother. Also there was the two guys talking with you two only half an hour ago so I didn't want to interrupt and if you're still suspicious you can go to my place under the pavilion and see the perfect view to here and to the bar where your mother is currently." He explained smoothly without any problem at all. One of the good sides of being a vampire, no matter the circumstances you'll always be able to fool humans.

The real reason for his arrival was not just recognizing her and her mom (and stalking them) but them being in danger. Hawaii is known for having only few vampires, of course because Hawaii is a small island, but these vampires are only after human blood even though there are a lot of animal that could offer the nutrition vampires needed. Itachi has fallowed Sakura her whole life and noticed that she is attracting unusually a lot vampires after her. Is it because of her scent or something? He doesn't know the answer for that but he will keep others away from her all cost. Vampires are not to be taken lightly when they want to rip your head off and drink you dry but either you should mess with Uchiha Itachi.

Switching her weight on her other leg and her nerves calming down, "Okay, I believe you but I still want to go to my mom." She said and he lifted his hands to point he wasn't going to stop her and she turned to head towards the beach bar.

"I hope we'll see later!" He yelled after her and it made her turn her head to look at him as she still kept on walking. But she didn't answer and continued her way.

"We'll definitely see each other." He smirked as the words fly out of his mouth.

He stood in his place for a while until his cell phone went on. He took it out of his shorts and answered in it, "Hello?"

"Itachi, it's me Kakashi." Lazy voice echoed.

"What now?" This guy is getting on his nerves. Why can't he go and annoy someone else or at least get a life.

"Sorry to interrupt your stalking moment, but there is something important I need to tell you." His voice got serious in the end. This isn't going to be good.

"I'm waiting."

"You probably know that you brother was changed into a vampire at the same time you were changed? Right?"

"Are you an idiot? Of course. Can't you just get to the point, I have things I need to take care of."

"One of my friends thinks he saw Sasuke the day before."

Itachi's world just stopped, "What do you mean!? He was supposed to be dead! No vampire can hide forever when dozens of vampires are looking for him!" He yelled to the phone like it was a living person. His yelling attracted looks from few people walking past him.

"Well according to my friend, Sasuke just did so. He had your drawing of Sasuke still with him, from the time everyone was looking for him, when he noticed him walking in New York. So there's no mistake he was someone else and my friend mixed him with some other guy similar to him."

"This is just pure madness." Itachi sighed deeply to the man other side of the phone. Automatically he began to massage his temples like he always does when he is distressed. He has been looking for his brother from the day one he was changed into a vampire.

_All this time, he was so sure Sasuke didn't die because he saw him change into a vampire just like him. Itachi himself found Sasuke laying on floor, covered in blood that came from the ripped flesh on his neck. The memories of seeing his brother's ripped skin and flesh still made shivers go down his back, and also seeing the enormous pain in Sasuke's eyes caused by the venom as he struggled thought the transformation. He can still remember him screaming of pain like it had just happened. As his younger brother's transformation went on he didn't even notice when he was attacked too. First he was calming his brother saying soothing word to him and then flying across the room through their living room wall into a kitchen area_

_The impact was hard and broke his skull. Before landing on the floor he fell on the rock hard counter's edge and then slammed on the floor, he began gasping for air because the attacker had hit him on his chest probably breaking his rib cage. The pain was excruciating. He just laid on the cold floor going through his transformation keeping his mouth shut for the fear of the attacker returning. Loving older brother he is, tears fell on his face as the thoughts of his brother came to his mind. Sasuke was there in the living room in pain without anyone to help him and Itachi himself was in the kitchen suffering from his own pain. As the pain grew stronger, Itachi heard silent steps closing him. Small figure came to his view but he couldn't make out who she was because of his blurry vision but she was definitely a female. The figure crouched next him. _

_He can still remember the words, "I'm not going to kill you,-" He just grunted as an answer but she continued. "Because you're just too beautiful to be killed and deserve an eternal life." Then he could see her coming closer to him. He felt something sharp pierce his skin and Itachi lost his consciousness. After a while, he woke up from his living room. Weird because he was in the kitchen before but he didn't have time to think about that because an electric shock ran through his spine and spread the pain all over his body. He was afraid - he didn't want to die. And this felt like daying._

_He was scared of dying, of course because he was yet to discover what he had become. As the time passed, Itachi discovered few new things about himself - like how he wasn't hungry but there was burning in his throat._

_The burning in his throat was getting stronger but his mind realized that his brother was in danger. He tried to get up but the pain was too much. This just enforced his belief that something was wrong or not the same. Nevertheless Itachi tried to get up to see his brother but only to find him missing and his parents only few feet away laying on the floor. But Sasuke was not there - Only the pool of blood where he had laid. Itachi begun panicking and gasping. Itachi continued looking for his brother but there were no signs of his him in the living room. Every part of his body was trembling because of the pain as he tried to get up only to fall back. He took few shallow breaths and the smell of iron filled his nose and mouth. Usually the smell wasn't that pleasure but now, he had never smelled anything sweeter. The smell came from his left and he turned his head to see where it came. His eyes locked on the pool of blood. Until now, he hadn't realize how much the red, not yet dried, liquid tempted him but suddenly his mind remembered that his brother had been laying on that precise place not that long ago. It's Sasuke's blood. His brother's blood. And he craved for it. He covered his mouth and nose and turned his head to look somewhere else but as soon as he again turned away another wave of pain came._

Kakashi's voice broke through his memories, "You need to stop running after the girl and come back home so we can work this thing out." Kakashi was still very serious - something you can't get rid of.

"She's on vacation in Hawaii for the next week. I can't leave her here alone. You've seen how she attracts other vampires easily." Itachi exploded. He just can't leave her here.

"That's not my problem. I need to see you tomorrow and it's urgent."

"How is it urgent when you just found my brother? It can wait." Right now, he wanted to go back to his place on the beach and keep watch over Sakura. The only joy in his life.

"Your brother wasn't seen alone but with someone we have been looking for a while. And I don't mean Yue who ran away. I mean someone who we actually thought was dead, Obito." This changes things drastically.

"Fine." And the phone call ended.

* * *

Loud sigh echoed from the other side of the room breaking the silence.

Blond haired male scratched his head as he turned from his back to his side on the couch. His yellow shirt had lifted over his tummy because of his constant turning and twisting.

"Seriously, can't you just stay put." Annoyed voice made the blond man stir from his sleep and making him pull his shirt back down and answer, "And can't you just sleep?"

Some silent cursing were heard because the stoic black haired young man kicked the couch, which fly against the wall (fortunately not crashing the wall down) and the blond man was crushed underneath it. Only few second after the mumbled cursing the couch fly almost back into its previous position in the middle of the room near the loveseat where the other man was sitting. Except it was still facing the wrong way, the sitting side was facing the floor.

Slight smirk crossed the darker one's face. "You should practice more. It can't be that hard to place the couch the way it was." His remark only made the other one's blood boil more.

"Oi! Teme! Shut up!" He yelled back and dusted his clothes when he was standing straight. "If you want me to stop sleeping then you should stop hanging around with that creepy guy-"

"He's not creepy. And for your information I will dumb him as soon as I get my goal done." He said monotonously and turned his book's page.

"That goal is?"

"None of your business Naruto." Came sharp answer.

Naruto lifted his hand behind his head and walked next to the couch to place it back into the position where it had been before.

"I thought we are best friends Sasuke, but you won't tell me anything so I'm kind of getting doubtful that you don't want to be my friend anymore. And I have been thinking that a lot." Naruto explained and sat down back on the couch.

Sasuke sighed deeply and closed his book, "Thinking doesn't suit you Naruto. So best if you forget about everything you have been thinking and continue the way things have been to date. That's much easier, if you ask me."

"So my doubts are just nonsense?" He grinned.

"Yes, they are. You have nothing to worry about." Sasuke explained calmly observing his long-time friend's reaction and facial expression, because there was nothing to be worried about. Sasuke haven't even been thinking braking the bonds between the two of them. And this just confirms that thinking doesn't suit Naruto. He should go more with the impulse than thoughts.

The reason why Sasuke isn't certain things to Naruto is only because he doesn't want him to get involved or hurt. They have this sort of brotherly relationship and Sasuke doesn't want to destroy it. Even though, Sasuke isn't telling everything, Naruto is his most trust worthy person.

"By the way, if you would be nice you would at least stop allowing Karin to come here." Naruto said and picked up a newspaper.

Sasuke raised his eyes from the book clearly asking Naruto to continue.

"I think she stole something, but I'm not sure it's just a hunch." Naruto give quick look at Sasuk who just shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the evening passed as the two of them made little chattering once in a while, but mostly in silence.

Sasuke and Naruto's comfortable silence was disturbed when brown haired girl ran in to the room. As she pushed the door open, it made voice of groan and creaking because it was pushed to its limits.

The woman who arrived wasn't exhausted of course. She took few steps closer to the sitting males when she arrived in the room. She didn't look any older than the boys maybe even younger with her big brown eyes.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something but the woman was faster, "Hinata learned how to walk," she said as smile spread to her face.

The blond's face went blank of shock and he suddenly darted out of the room leaving his best friend and the female behind, but luckily Sasuke new his friend and he placed the book on a table in front of him and stood up.

Sasuke walked next to the door, "You coming, Ten-Ten?" he asked and looked at the girl.

"Of course." She beamed and jumped happily out of the room followed by Sasuke.

"Can't you do that when I'm not around?" Sasuke asked with his stoic voice and shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans. The humming and joyful movements of the brunette was getting on his nerves, but he only got annoyed glare form the female.

They took few steps and a vase on a little table fell on the ground of the impact the two young vampires made against the wall. Sasuke pinned the woman under him as he towered over her, "I do not like people who disobey me." He practically growled the girl in front of him placing his hand around her throat tightening his grip. And the whole time he looked in the woman's eyes.

Ten-Ten too kept her eyes on him not looking anywhere else but him. This isn't the first time he was so close to her but her body still reacted like it was the first time, if she could get goose bumps her whole body would be covered in them. His presence has always been like this to her. No other man has ever made her fell like this but it's not because of mating or imprinting. Neither one of them knew why it is like this but it just is and Sasuke doesn't even believe in the mating stuff so this can't be mating - That's the solution they came up with.

Then he began closing the space between their lips and touching her lips but only slightly - Clearly trying to annoy her. Ten-Ten tried to lift her own head to make their lips touch fully but Sasuke pulled away, earning a grunt of displeasure. This only made him smirk and release his grip around her neck. She still continued looking at the black haired male as he backed down from her and furrowed her brows. Like nothing had happened, he took off the way where his friend had gone.

* * *

**A/N**

**Again thanks for everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me so keep reviewing!**

**And I'll try making the next chapter faster.**


	5. Chapter 4: The problems begin

IMMORTAL DEATH

CHAPTER 4

- The problems begin -

* * *

If Sakura had knew that the trip to Hawaii was going to be this exhausting she would have never gone there. Now the idea of sitting on her bed reading her favorite book sounded like heaven and even listening her mother's childish ideas would beat this trip.

Or maybe it's just Hawaii. Maybe the island itself is the reason why people go nuts here. Whatever the reason is it won't be anything good.

The last few days have been rather good in Sakura's opinion if you don't count few encounters in. Like meeting with that ebony haired guy whoever he is and then just some weird old lady who ran past Sakura and her mother yelling that she had seen a dark creature slaughter her daughter. But as Sakura's mother said 'it's just Hawaii'.

Right now Sakura was sitting in her hotel room and doing what she can do the best - read a book. And for her dismay, her mother is running around the island's bars hitting on men like she's the teenager in this family.

As the day passed on (Sakura reading her book and mother somewhere unknown place) Sakura heard a loud crash in the hallway that captured her attention. Normally quite hall had turned into a fighting ring apparently.

Slowly Sakura dragged herself off the bed and walked towards the door slowly. Another loud bang was heard but it wans't like the first one. It was like something hard and metallic had hit the wall.

Out of curiosity, Sakura placed her hand on the handle and turned it to get the door open. Pushing it slightly open, she looked from the little crack to the hallway at a woman sitting on the ground like some ragdoll and her head swaying from side to side slowly. Sakura's breath pitched as she noticed something red flowing from the female's hair. There was no doubt it to be blood.

She couldn't even swallow. She had never seen anything like this and now she noticed the reason for the loud crash. There was a broken vase and it's table only couple of feet away from the woman. When Sakura was about to open the door fully and go help the poor woman, a dark shadow covered the female sitting in the hallway, making Sakura stop on her tracks.

A male took steps closer to the woman and crouched next to her - Looking at her as much as Sakura could tell. He raised his hand to take few curls of her brown straight hair between his fingers and played with them. This confirmed that the man was the reason for the woman's condition.

Sakura couldn't see his face because of her position behind the door but if she could she wouldn't look at it. Who can do something like that? Even his clothes radiated danger. He was wearing only black.

Sakura swallowed hard and wanted to close the door but something in her mind told her not to. It was a fascinating scene like predator and it's pray.

He continued to play with her hair until he made a move with his hand that was too fast for Sakura to even see. First his hand was playing with the hair and now next the girls neck petting it slowly. She whimpered as his pale fingers touched the skin.

The male's silky voice filled Sakura's ears, "You should have obeyed."

He continued to pet her neck and slightly turning it to the side - Opening her neck fully to the view of the male and getting a grunt (apparently) of pleasure from the man, "So tasty."

Before closing the door fast and quite Sakura could only see the man attacking the female's neck earning a high scream from her.

Sakura's heart was pounding in her chest ready to burst out of it as she slide down the door on the carpeted floor of the hotel room. The screaming continued. Wasn't anyone else hearing this and doing something to it?

This wasn't really happening. Right?

Then, like nothing had happened, the whole hall went silent. The woman's screaming just died down like it had never been there. The only sound now was Sakura's ragging breathing and pounding heart.

She took her time just sitting there and calming herself.

A sudden knock alerted her and she rose to her feet backing away from the door.

"Sakura are you there?" It was her mother.

Like a lightning she ran back to the door and pulled it open to see her mom standing there.

"Mom!" She yelled and hugged her mother tightly.

"What happened here?" She broke from her hug with her mother who was looking around the hallway. The broken vase and table, and blood on the carpet were still there. The proof of what had happened. She wasn't going crazy, not yet at least.

Noticing her daughter's distress, "Are you okay?" she placed her hands on Sakura's hands but she only nodded obviously shocked.

Sakura's eyes were still roaming around the hallway when her mother pulled her back in the room.

* * *

The weather was like always in New York, normal. Sun shone little bit at times before covered again with clouds. The cars that passed by smoked the air with exhaust gas and the smell of different people created a unique smell that was neither pleasant nor foul in the nose of a vampire.

Normally a vampire would locate the best smelling human of the mixed smells and go after him or her but now it wasn't the time to start hunting weather how tempting someone smelled.

Uchiha Sasuke needed to find a person who could help him to find what he is looking for and an hour ago, he received a message to go and meet that person. Finally, he is closer to receiving his goal.

He was now standing near an old clothing shop and waiting for that someone. Annoyed for not knowing who the person is, he leaned against the wall behind him. Few females gave him flirtatious looks but her didn't care. One even lifted her sundress to show her legs with no veil. But don't blame him looking like he does. Usually the females especially humans are drawn into his eyes but lucky for him he needs to wear sunglasses when weather like this.

Naturally, Sasuke wasn't a patient person, but now even though he wanted answers right now he could wait. He would wait no matter what.

Minutes passed as he waited until.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Calm voice asked next to him.

The said male turned his head to left and nodded slightly indicating he was listening. A nod only a vampire could register. The calm voiced male was wearing a grey tux and sunglasses and on top of all that he smelled like vampire. Sasuke has never compounded another vampire from a human.

"I need you to come with me." The man replied.

"If you're here to tell me what I want know than you can just tell it here."

He shook his head as an answer and that got Sasuke's attention. Wasn't he supposed to be here to meet someone for information or was he tricked. Maybe Obito isn't as useful as he pretends.

"So you're not the person I'm waiting for?" Sasuke stated calmly.

"No, but I need you to follow me." He began walking back the way he came not looking was Sasuke following or not.

Maybe he came here to take him to that someone. So Sasuke just shrugged it off and trailed after the male.

After while walking they arrived into an alley which you could call desolated. Not many people were around there and weird enough birds weren't nowhere near to be seen or if you're a vampire smelled.

The man Sasuke was following all the way here now turned around and took his sunglasses off placing them in his pocket. Sasuke lifted his eyebrow for the male whose facial expression didn't even flinch.

Footsteps started to close two of them and Sasuke turned his head to see two other men with the exact same grey tux as the male before him. They stopped few feet away from him, surrounding him. Immediately his senses became alerted. Something's wrong.

"We are here to escort you to your brother." The one in front of him spoke.

* * *

"I don't get you." Annoyed Sayuri said to her daughter as they sat together in a taxi that was taking them to the airport.

The young pinkette sighed loudly, "I'm sorry. I truly sorry but I just want to go back home." She said only looking her mother for a while.

Mostly the trip in a taxi has been quite because Sayuri's annoyed spirit. But apparently now the going on silent has come to an end. At least Sakura hoped so.

"I just don't want to spend another second on this island." She continued earning pedestrian look from her mother. And her hopes were crashed.

"You teenagers are weird. One day you think other and next day the other."

"Mom, if you have nothing better to say then don't say anything at all." Maybe the silence isn't so bad after all.

After half an hour, the two females arrived in the airport ready to leave the island of Hawaii.

In the plane Sayuri continued her sulking only giving answers like 'ah' or 'hmm' if Sakura asked something. She could be so childish at times but that was just her. What can she do to her nature.

Soon after they were informed to fasten their seat belt Sayuri started to talk.

"Those guys are probably thinking were I left. Thinking I dumbed them on purpose." She brought her mood out of her mouth literally.

"Why are you even drooling after guys like them? I'm pretty sure that they already have some other mature woman on their claws and you're just some old lady who didn't mean anything."

The older one looked at her daughter, "I didn't raise you to be mean." She furrowed her brows.

"I'm just stating the facts." She stated but Sayuri turned her head away, "And also I knew you were too good for them."

That changed the mood because immediately Sayuri became giggly. Some people are just too easy to calm. You just need the right words for it.

"But seriously we could have been there two more days. It would be really nice to know the reason why-"

"Mom." She warned.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Sakura didn't want to recall the event that had occurred in the morning. No one would. And neither they would want the event to follow them.

* * *

The atmosphere had come stuffy.

"My brother." The Uchiha stated calmly.

"Yes. Many people have been looking for you and now that we found you, you're to be taken with us to L.A" One vampire behind him informed him of the search that was given them years ago and now finally it was coming to end.

"My brother's alive?" Sasuke breathed. All this time he thought his brother had died but no. He's alive and is looking for him.

"Yes. So if you would be kind and follow us to our car we could take you to him." The third one spoke.

Sasuke's whole body tensed and it showed on the other three men. Their senses alerted them to take defense position but their mind said them to remain calm not to overwhelm the vampire.

Sasuke's mind was going overdrive .His muscles were tense and he couldn't a thing about it. Trying to relax them wasn't an option obviously. Right now, he wanted to rip one particular person's throat out and feed it back to her.

The man he had followed walked next to Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder and tried to nudge him forward but he didn't even have time to react when the young man grabbed his hand in his own showing it away. The other two took steps closer but kept their distance.

Sasuke's vampire rage took over and he slammed the man through the wall behind him leaving a puff of dust and other things around the air. Low growl arise from his throat.

Now the two other men stepped in trying to grab Sasuke to calm him down but the young one was faster and stronger them - Kicking one of them out of the alley on their car crashing it, and grabbing the other one and turning his back against his chest with a death grip around his throat with his hand.

Vampires don't need much air so the position isn't going to work just like that, but for the man's luck Sasuke began to rip his head apart placing his other hand under his chin and pulling upwards. His attempts to struggle didn't affect the pulling male making clear to him that he wasn't close as old as he was. His skin began to crack like a fabric, blood oozing out like there's no tomorrow. Few inches away from breaking his neck the one who fly through the wall crashed his body against Sasuke attempting to release his friend but only helping the Uchiha to rip the whole head out of its place.

Sasuke wobbled few steps letting go of the now unmoving body on his hands only to be attacked again by the same man. The two males fell on the ground the tux man on top and Sasuke under him struggling to get free. Not so novice in fighting Sasuke got his right leg free from under the other tux man and kicked him back through the whole. But now he didn't crash on anything and skillfully landed on his legs.

He attacked Sasuke again but now he was aware of the attack and dodged it with ease making him fall on the grand still not landing on his face but on his legs. Unfortunately he didn't react fast enough and the Uchiha had grabbed him too around his head and ripped it off.

His clothes were painted with blood that only was shown on something wet against his black clothes. His skin was a whole different think. Now his predator instinct began to calm.

Moving metals noise caught Sasuke's attention and then he realized the third one was still alive but his predator instincts had already calmed down and did nothing to stop his escape.

* * *

What is the most boring place in the whole wide world at least for Sakura. It's a place where she spend most of her childhood and now she's back there for her monthly check up. Like every month.

The same white walls and the stuff - If she wanted she could name almost every one of the people working there. Even if the place isn't the best place to be for Sakura's opinion there's something that Sakura waits every time she goes there for her checkups. The meetings with her so called 'mentor' and doctor Tsunade.

Because of her Sakura got interested in medicine and often visiting the hospital Sakura tries to learn as much about it. She has even borrowed some books from the library and her last birthday present her mom got her was a medical book written by Tsunade. Sakura almost lost her conscious when she saw the book. One of the highlight of Sayuri's life.

The white door of the room opened and blond haired busty woman walked in with her clipboard in her hands. Her doctor's jacket was open to show her enormous cleavage which almost bursted out of her shirt.

"Morning Sakura." She smiled at the girl sitting on the examination table and giving a look of acknowledge for Sayuri.

"Morning."

"I've heard that you have been having some back problems for few weeks now?" Tsunade started questioning her.

"Yeah. It's nothing much but sometimes it gets annoying and I can't even stand straight or sit properly." She explained casually like there was nothing wrong but she's just so used to this. She says her problem they fix it and in few hours she's back home with painkillers and blurred world because of them.

But now she didn't get the normal reaction from Tsunade. She wrote something on the clipboard and turned her head back towards Sayuri giving her a weird look that Sakura couldn't understand. Sayuri nodded.

"Let's take the X-ray. I'll report that you're coming." She said and left the room without another word.

"What was that?" Sakura asked her mother who just stood there.

"What?" She looked so innocent, too innocent.

Sakura pouted at her mother, "I wanna know!"

"It's nothing. Just something about work." Oh yeah. Sayuri and Tsunade were co-workers so of course they had a secret language. Language that no one else knew but the two of them or everybody else but Sakura.

"Yeah right." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

After the X-ray was taken they walked back to meet Tsunade who was going to explain something concerning the X-ray pictures. The look the nurse, who took the pictures, gave to Sakura was really weird when she helped Sakura off of her position in front of the machine.

Sayuri had become restless after the X-ray were taken and her emotions were beginning to affect Sakura too. Now there was too seriously restless female sitting in the examination room waiting Tsunade who was taking her time.

After 30 minutes of waiting Tsunade stepped in the room stopping briefly to look at the mother and daughter who were looking anxiously at her (Talk about weird people). She shrugged it off and opened the big envelope in her hands taking out the X-ray pictures of Sakura's back and spine.

Still taking her time she slowly placed the pictures on the light screen (A/N I have no idea what it is called). Finally she turned the switch on to see the pictures better.

It took only few minutes for the doctor to look at the pictures.

"Your vertebra is pushing your spinal cord causing you the pain." She said as she looked at Sakura whose facial expression didn't change.

Sayuri knew what this meant.

"We need to perform a surgery."

* * *

**A/N**

**I have a little tinkle that many people are waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to meet so don't worry the meeting will come soon either in the next chapter or the next but I'm still not sure should it be the next one or the one after next. So if you want to help my decision give me your opinion what to do!**

**But if they would meet in the next chapter it would be a pretty long chapter... If I will write it the way I have been planning.**

**But please give me your opinion 'cause I'm not sure yet!**

**And Thanks for everyone who reviewed:**

SakuraUchiha44530

offtherockers12

LadyMartel4000

**and one anonymous reader!**


	6. Chapter 5: Surgery

CHAPTER 5

- Surgery -

* * *

"Karin!" Stormy voice echoed through the dark halls as Sasuke stormed around the mansion to find the said person who caused his anger. The anger caused his blood to boil in his veins and the demon in him craved to see her blood on the floor as atonement for her lies.

Few of the mansion maids backed away lowering their heads when they saw the furious male pass them.

If he had let his demon out even the maids would be in danger but he still had a little control over his anger but you never know what will happen when he sees Karin. That is a completely different situation than just maids.

Sasuke arrived in the living room in the south wing of the mansion and he noticed Karin's fait scent in it. She definitely was here not too long ago. As in cue, the said woman walked in the room. Head held high like a royal and wearing black dress that stopped little over her knees and covered her shoulders with small sleeves. Her hair was casually open falling over her shoulders.

Karin was able to take only few steps into the room when Sasuke was already towering over her looking straight in her fearless eyes.

Karin opened her moth, "Is somethi-" But Sasuke beat her to it, "You lied to me." His face was stoic as ever.

Karin's heart rate began to rise because this seems to be one of those situations when Sasuke would blow his build up anger to her.

"Wha-", She began but was again stopped by the male before her, "You said he was dead."

She was speechless. What can you say in a situation like this? Should you just admit you lies or try and lie, which might help get you out of this situation. Of course little dumb she is and wants to save herself she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Unfortunately, for Karin's luck her slight trembling gave her away. For a vampire she should try to control herself better.

For a slight second Sasuke looked down at the carpet beneath his and Karin's feet. It was brought all the way from France and was made by hand in the beginning of 1900s so it had some sentimental value for Obito or so he says. Sasuke at least still had some remorse towards the older male who took care of him for all these years and of course the maids wouldn't be much happy either. He grabbed Karin's hand tightly and started pulling her out of the living room through the door that leads to the garden.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!" She struggled against his hold but his grip around her wrist was tight as steel. She stumbled on the stairs. Sasuke couldn't care less. He would make her pay for her lies even if he needs to drag her body outside.

"Let go of my hand!" She screamed and put more effort in her struggles. They continued few steps until Sasuke came to halt making Karin stumble again. As Karin gained her balance, Sasuke was face to face with her looking straight in her red eyes. You could easily see he was serious.

"My brother's alive." He stated looking her reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quickly moaning in pain as Sasuke strengthen his hold around her wrist, "I'm not lying! He was dead when I found you!" She panicked.

Karin didn't even have time to blink when she was shoved forcefully on the ground and sliding over 30 feet away from Sasuke. She gave a little whine partly because of the uncomfortable feeling and her favorite dress was now shredded from the backside. As she began to get up from her position on the ground Sasuke was faster again and grabbed her around her throat and pulled her closed to his face, "I'm gonna rip your head off and f-"

"Sasuke!" A voice interrupted him and he turned his head towards the house to see a black haired male standing on terrace facing them. He had his right side of the face full of scars and his face was stoic as Sasuke's but still hold the wisdom that he didn't have because of his young age. He had a wine glass in his right hand and the other hand was shoved in the pocket of his black slacks. The wine glass didn't hold just any wine but the 'wine of vampires'; blood.

Sasuke released his grip and Karin fell on the ground with thump. "Obito" Sasuke acknowledged him.

"What is this fuzz about?" Obito asked calmly, bringing his wine glass to his lips and taking a zip of it.

Karin stumbled up again and wobbeled towards the older male, who offered his hand to help her next to him on the stairs when she came before him. She sighed in relief as Obito took few steps down the stairs to get closer Sasuke, who still stood in his place where he only while ago released Karin. Obito gave Sasuke questioning look.

"I was about to kill her." Sasuke answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why?" He insisted.

"She lied to me." Sasuke said taking slow steps towards Obito and Karin.

"What did she lie about?" Obito continued asking and Karin had to roll her eyes for the two males.

"My brother."

Obito lowered his gaze on the ground under his feet. Since when has the earth looked so interesting?

"So you knew." Sasuke stated and stopped under the stairs giving Obito annoyed look. Thought began to run around his head; Does he know more about this? Why didn't he tell me? And many more questions came to his mind.

"Yes." Obito answered and Sasuke turned his head to the left and huffed, "I should have known that, the way she always clings to you and the way she looks at you like she knows everything."

Pregnant silence fell upon the three vampires. The silence was broken when Obito raised his glass to take another zip from it. Nonetheless, the small gesture of take the blood didn't change the look in his eyes; The look of thinking. It wasn't that obvious but for a sharp eyed vampire it was like looking a giant walking.

"Yes." Obito said again now braking fully the silence but continued, "I have known about your brother and also that he has been looking or you quite some time too." Sasuke looked intently in his eyes.

"But I had my reasons for not telling you the truth." The older male took few steps lower to be closer to Sasuke, "And If you want to know the reason for my and Karin's silence I'm happy to tell you it if you like."

"Well?" Sasuke said placing his hands in his pockets.

"…because your brother wants to kill you."

* * *

Sayuri sat in her daughter's hospital room pacing around it once in a while but mostly sitting on one of the chairs and moving restlessly. Nurses came in to check on the worried mother and asking whether she would like to have something to drink but the answer was always the same, "No thank you."

Four hours has already passed since Sakura was taken to the operation room and she knows these operations take time but what could she do for her mother's instinct. To count that, this isn't the first time Sakura is in the operation table because when she was younger she used to be there at least once a month until they subsided into once a two years. You would think that this is just one of those casual and normal days but for a mother, even if the same has happened many times before, you still worry over your child.

After five agonizing hours, Tsunade finally walked into the room. Sayuri rose from her chair and walked towards the older female. Tsunade gave her reassuring smile as she placed her hand on Sayuri's shoulder, "Nothing to be worried. Everything went well and she is being brought back her to wake up."

Sigh of relief came from the female and all her worried just vanished. Then the door was opened and three nurses came in with Sakura lying on the bed unconscious. Tsunade and Sayuri gave them more space moving closed to the wall and observing the nurses.

After putting everything in place, the nurses gave a small nod for the two and rushed out of the room.

"She should wake up soon." Tsunade broke the silence and gave a slight look to her friend who merely nodded and kept her eyes on her only daughter.

"But I must go now. I'm expecting a phone call from an old friend of mine." The blonde continued and began her leave from the room.

After the door clicked shut Sayuri took a chair and placed it next to Sakura's bed and sat on it while taking Sakura' hand into her owns. She petted it and drew circles to it trying to calm herself than her daughter who was still deep in asleep.

* * *

The moment Tsunade stepped into her office her phone on the table began ringing. In mere seconds she was standing next to the table and the phone in her hand with the caller on the screen. She pressed the answer button and placed the phone on her ear, "Took you long enough!" A loud voice barked from the speakers of the phone.

"The phone ringed only one time before I answered!" She yelled to the phone her eye twitching from annoyance.

"Well, Teme answers before it even rings so you're slow. Maybe the years are coming after you, you old hag." The voice said earning a growl from the woman.

"Naruto if you don't shut your mouth soon I'm going to come and shut it for you!" She yelled again into the phone and slammed her hand on her wooden table, which made a noise of cracking wood. She continued "But I'm sure you're not just calling to insult me?"

"Stay in your granny pants. I called you because we're coming there and by us I mean me and Sasuke so if you would be nice and get a place for us to stay." Naruto's voice lowered after his few barks of laughter.

"Of course." Tsunade nodded to herself, "When will you arrive?"

"Tomorrow."

"… I'll text you the details tomorrow morning but I'm pretty sure you'll be staying in my house." Tsunade tapped her chin.

"Oh great… Why can't Shizune take us? Or that weir bug guy?"

"You mean Shino? He lives in hotel so that's not an option, and Shizune probably doesn't want you in her house after the last time you visited there."

"Oh.. I forgot. Did she fix the wall?"

"Nooo, she put cardboard on it and hoped no one would notice! Of course she fixed it! Are you an idiot!" Tsunade exploded.

"Sorry.." Tsunade could image him scratching his head.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know this isn't the normal length and half shorter but it took so long for me to write this so I decided to just upload it like this. I'm really sorry if you were expecting SasuSaku meeting but I'll try writing it as soon as possible!**

**And another thing is that now that summers here (Yay!) I decided that I'll try uploading once a week. The problem is can I keep that promise but keep your thumbs up for me.**

**Also remember to review because I just love to read them!**

**Thanks for rewieving:**

**ChErRyBlOsSoM274**

**offtherockers12 **

**Epic Otaku Cherry**

**LadyMartel4000**

**joeykatoey**

**and one guest!**


	7. Chapter 6: Closer

CHAPTER 6

- Closer -

* * *

The lights in the room were bright as Sakura opened her drowsy eyes. She blinked few time to adjust the bright lighting and moved he head slightly to the side to avoid straight contact with the lights hanging on the roof. Blinking few more time Sakura was able to fully open her eyes and look around the room. Her mother was sitting on the chair next to her bed reading a book Sakura bought her for her birthday.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, as her mouth was so dry. But this slight sound that came from her attracted her mother's attention who was now placing the book into her bag on the floor.

"How are you, honey." Sakura's mother stood up and walked closer to Sakura's bed.

Sakura tried saying something again only to sound like a crow.

"Oh! You're thirsty!" Sayuri exclaimed, and took a mug from the table next to her and poured some water into it. She placed the mug on the table and move back next to Sakura to take the remote to lift her upper body upwards. When she pushed the button the upper body on Sakura begun lifting along with the bed.

"Tsunade said you're not allowed to exhaust yourself and especially not exhaust your back. I'm just glad someone invented these electronic beds. It makes repositioning the patient much easier and I don't have to use any muscle except the- Au!"

Sakura moved her hand to slap her mother's leg for her to stop the nonsense and just give the damn water for her.

"Sorry.." She answered and lifted the mug next to Sakura's lips to allow her to drink the water.

And she really was thirsty. She drank the whole mug with ease and Sayuri had to fill it again. "Stop drinking so much or I need to help you to the bathroom." Sayuri said as she took the mug from her lips and placed it back on the table.

"Hm. That's your problem when the time comes." Sakura's voice was still hoarse, "How long was I out?"

"Few days. Tsunade wanted to avoid unnecessary pain for you so they kept you asleep a bit longer but it did not affect anything." Sakura nodded lightly but made her wince in pain and made the pain more noticeable. This day clearly started well.

The wince Sakura made didn't go unnoticed by her mother who observed her daughter's every move. One strand of her pink hair fell on Sakura's face and Sayuri brushed it off tying avoid too much pressure on the girl.

"I'll go get Tsunade. You need probably need some more painkillers." Sayuri took off from the room leaving the now pained girl lying on the bed.

Moving wasn't an option for Sakura right now. Even though it's not the first time not to make any unnecessary movements, it still felt like the first time and frustrated Sakura a bit. If she is lucky only few days in bed like any other time and then few weeks in wheelchair should do. But how is she going to make the time go faster?

All she could do is give a deep sigh.

* * *

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Tsunade?" Sayuri asked a nurse because she just couldn't find her longtime friend from nowhere. She already looked from her office and other patience's room on the same floor as Sakura but no vail.

Sayuri was getting a little frustrated because she knew her daughter was in pain and Tsunade promised to be there when she wakes up and be ready to check on her. Except she's nowhere!

"She went to the lobby. She said something about meeting someone there." The nurse explained and pointed towards the elevators. Sayuri said quick thanks and speed walked towards the elevators. Of course, for her luck the elevator was taking forever so she decided to use the stairs.

In no time she was in the first floor ready to find the busty woman she's looking for. Walking towards the door Sayuri noticed Tsunade hands crossed and frown on her face in front of a young male - A handsome young male at that. He had blond ruffled hair and looked a little annoyed like Tsunade and if she saw right they were having a staring contest. This made Sayuri stop on her tracks not wanting to disturb the pair. So she hid behind an pillar to see the two interact.

The staring contest took only a while because the male apparently didn't own a very good patience and growled at the female before him.

"Come on! I don't wanna like in a dumb like that!" The man yelled earning few nasty glares from the people around them and Tsunade wasn't happy either, "Keep your voice down!" She growled back.

"Well do something then!" The blond yelled again and Tsunade sighed, "I won't allow you two to reside in my house and that's the only option I have to offer in so short notice. So suck it up!" She hissed.

Sayuri didn't want to meddle in other people's business but she needed to get the pain medication for Sakura; who probably is in pain right now. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her hiding place and walked closer to Tsunade. Tsunade smelled the familiar scent and turned her head to acknowledge her.

"Sayuri. What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked immediately.

The said female stopped few feet away from the busty woman, "Sakura woke up and needs some medication." She answered. Tsunade only nodded and began taking steps to go see Sakura with Sayuri.

"Oh come on! You can't just leave like that!" Naruto's cry made Tsunade stop and turn back around.

"I'm working right now so if you have a problem, then disturb me when I'm not working." Tsunade snapped again glaring at the blond man now pouting childishly. How is it possibly for someone to be so annoying? Always disturbing.

"Dobe what is taking you so long?"

New stoic voice appeared immediately receiving everyone's attention even those who weren't part of the discussion. Few people or to be precise women, stopped to admire the raven haired male.

"I'm not taking so long! Tsunade is taking her time! She won't get us another place!" The energetic blond yelled an answer to his friend's question.

Sayuri too was looking at the newcomer and somehow couldn't get her eyes off of him. He looked so familiar; Like she had seen him before but still not him. Then out of nowhere she remembered, _"That something you can give me, I can't have yet." He said with his stoic voice and continued his way out of the park. _He looked like the male who brought Sakura back when she couldn't find her over ten years ago.

"No he can't be him. He was older." Sayuri thought. They resembled each other but this one was definitely younger and it's impossible for someone to get younger. Different explanations ran through her head and the only one, which seemed to be the most logical was that they were related- Maybe brothers?

"Sasuke I don't have time for this. I have patients to be treated." Tsunade sighed.

Sasuke looked passively at the older female. He honestly didn't have anything to complain of the place he was staying but Naruto, who was used to more glamorous life just had to get his will and he was not going to sleep in a place like that.

Sasuke took quick steps to Naruto, grabbed his hand in tight grip and began dragging him away from the two females. He didn't want to stay in this place any longer. He was clearly annoyed with Naruto but he got this weird feeling the moment he stepped inside. Something was wrong in this place and the best thing to do is to get out of here. The weird thing is that his vampire senses doesn't sense anything bad or threatening but interest and warmth, and he has never ever felt like it. Call him a coward or chicken; he could care less.

In flash the two male had exited the building and were heading for their car outside in the parking lot. Tsunade and Sayuri just stood there watching after them until Sayuri broke the silence, "Shall we go?" Tsunade nodded slightly and they both turned around to make their way to Sakura.

The moment they stepped in the elevator Sayuri couldn't help herself, "Who were they?"

Tsunade took a deep breath, "An idiot and an icecube."

"Okay… Why the nicknames?" Sayuri gave fast glance to Tsunade who noticed it.

"The blond one is Naruto Uzumaki who does before he thinks and the black haired Sasuke Uchiha has no emotions what so ever so that's where the names come from." The blond woman explained and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened for them.

* * *

"Why we left in such a hurry?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head trying to, once again, figure out his best friend's behavior.

"Hn" Sasuke answered and kept his eyes on the road as the car drove smoothly forward.

"I've never seen you ran away from anywhere, except the time when Karin almost raped you and I came to your rescue." Naruto began explaining as he though those horrible memories he never wanted to even recall.

"I had a feeling" Sasuke began giving a slight look to Naruto who was now intently looking at him.

"A feeling?" Naruto lifted his other brow as he continued to look at his black haired friend, "What kind of feeling?"

"One I have never felt before."

"You know you could explain everything in the same sentence so I wouldn't need to ask questions all the time to get you say something." Naruto crossed his arms before his chest when he didn't receive any answer from the male next to him.

The silence just went on, "I-.. I felt warm." Sasuke broke the silence and continued, "And there was something interesting there."

Naruto was now once again looking at him his face passive. "And also that woman who came for Tsunade gave me a weird feeling. It was unnatural." Naruto erupted into laughter and had hard time stopping himself from breaking in two. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow. What was so funny? Why is he laughing? Those were the questions in his head as he looked at Naruto's laughing form next to him.

Sasuke gave a growl, which Naruto heard clearly and tried to pull himself back together. "I'm sorry." Naruto said and wiped away a tear on his cheek that had fell because of his laughter.

"It's just that you were scared of emotions."

"I'm not scared!" Sasuke snapped and halted the car beside the road. "Those feeling are unnatural. They are not supposed to exist. At least not in me." He growled behind his teeth and grabbed Naruto's shirt to pull him closer. naruto immediately lifted his hands to show he surrenders, "I'm sorry! It's just that those are normal feeling! I feel those all the time especially when I'm with my Hinata!" Naruto explained quickly and Sasuke let go off his shirt and proceeded on driving.

Then suddenly everything in Naruto's eyes brightened and Sasuke knew what he was about to say and beat him to it, "Do not even say it out loud. I don't believe in that stuff so you can forget it and shove it in somewhere else."

Naruto opened his mouth and was about to say something when Sasuke gave him the 'say it and I'll kill you' look.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Tsunade walked in the room.

"Yeah." Sakura answered as she was on the bed trying to watch some TV.

Tsunade and Sayuri had come in Sakura's room few hours before to give her some pain medicine and they were some serious painkillers. It only took few minutes for them to start working and when they did she felt like she was drunk or in drugs. Her eyes felt drowsy and her body felt like she was drifting in water. She fell asleep for an hour or so but woke up when her mother accidentally hit the metal garbage with her leg, which caused it to fall on the floor and it being metal it caused a seriously loud sound. After that, she has been trying to watch the TV but everything felt so boring.

Tsuande walked next to her and checked her vitals and everything.

"Everything is alright." Tsunade said turning to Sakura, who was lying on the bed.

"When I'm able to walk again?" Sakura asked.

"Not for a while. You need to use the wheelchair and go to physical therapy for the time being." Tsunade answered truthfully and that earned an annoyed sigh from Sakura. Tsunade patted gently Sakura's shoulder and left the room.

When the door closed, Sakura stretched her arm to get the remote for the TV to put on more volume. The news was starting and what's the best thing to find out what is happening in the outside world than news. There were the usual headlines such as from the politics and few natural disasters in some far away land but the one that was out of the ordinary was a headline of a massacre. Someone attacked a famous club in New York and brutally murdered over 30 people including the bartender and two guards.

Unfortunately, no one saw who did this horrible act and no one has been caught yet. There are no witnesses so there's no description of the one behind the murders. And what made the massacre even more suspicious is that the police or anyone haven't been able to identify the weapon used in it.

"That's horrible." Skura breathed and decided to switch the channel for something not so depressing.

* * *

Karin was sitting on a leather couch in Obito's office when she turned off the TV. She rose from the couch and took slow steps to Obito's desk who was currently typing something on his computer. Obito turned his attention to the woman befoe him and looked her taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"So is that a good or a bad thing?" Karin asked curiously as she crossed her legs to get more comfortable.

"Bad thing is that he could have been caught and reveal us vampires but the good thing is that he's becoming more and more ruthless and that's a characteristic I need him to have to accomplish my plan." Obito closed his computer to give his whole attention for the female before him.

"I'm sure you want to know how Itachi is doing?" Karin smiled sweetly and received a slight nod from the elder male.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he is trying to charm the girl now that she's older." Karin tapped her chairs armrest with her long fingers.

"How is he doing in it?" He needed to know every possible detail there was, because the outcome is going to affect his plan and failure is not an option for him.

"He is not the smartest person to do this. He haven't been with a woman for over 100 let alone charm one so this will take a while."

"And Sasuke going to Los Angeles will not help either. He is too close to his mate." Obito rubbed his chin in thought. He doesn't have much options. He needs someone to look after Sasuke and if he is to get too close to the girl the person will need to interfere.

"Karin you'll go to Los Angeles to keep an eye on Sasuke. If he is to be too close to the girl you need to distract him." The black haired male commanded, "Take the brunette with you , if you're not able to distract him then she is."

The mention of the brunette brought a from on Karin's face, if she was to be there then she has no opportunity to attract Sasuke's attention but if that's what Obito wants then she will grant it. She can always charm her later, maybe when Sasuke is completely under Obito's control and Sasuke is in hunt for his, by then 'former', mate. The thought made Karin smile and bow politely for the male who ushered her to leave for her so called 'mission'.

* * *

**A/N**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**As you can see the plot is coming out! And I know there still wasn't SasuSaku meeting but we're getting there slowly but surely!**

**And I'll admit I was a little disappointed for the lack of reviews in the last chapter but it was probably my fault for not updating for a while but he's another chapter and I'll promise the next chapter for next week!**

**Thanks for reviews:**

dark shadow400

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me much happier and motivated!**


End file.
